creatures_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Pass
There will be two options of the season pass: a free version and a VIP version (VIP can be bought with 1000 gems and you will get extra rewards). The theme of each season pass will change every 3 months. What is the season pass? There will be daily quests in certain zones (explore the zones to find them, more will get added with time), complete the quests and get xp points. As you complete each level of the season pass you will get a new reward. The rewards will be new pets, doors, hats, gems, gold and candies. You can complete each quest in each zone once daily (it’s a 24 hour wait until you can do them again). If you miss a season pass theme don’t worry you will still be able to unlock these rewards with either a game pass or chest when the theme is finished.. The theme for this season pass is MYTHICAL ''' '''Mythical Levels/Rewards: ''' You will start on Level 1 Level 1: 1000 gold (+5000 gold for VIPS) Level 2: 1 candy (+3 candies for VIPS) Level 3: New pet- Quetzacoalt (+New pet- Hypogriph for VIPS) Level 4: 10,000 gold (+20,000 gold for VIPS) Level 5: 2 candies (+3 candies for VIPS) Level 6: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 7: Portico_aestetico door (+New pet Phoenix for VIPS) Level 8: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 9: 2 candies (+5 candies for VIPS) Level 10: New zone- Myth Era Zone (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 11: Centurion hat (+Portico_bestiario door for VIPS) Level 12: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 13: 2 candies (+3 candies for VIPS) Level 14: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 15: New pet- Hippocampus (+New pet- Doppleganger for VIPS) Level 16: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 17: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 18: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 19: 2 new colours for tycoon (+3 new colours for tycoon for VIPS) Level 20: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 21: 2 candies (+3 candies for VIPS) Level 22: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 23: New pet- Pegasus (+Portico_celestial door for VIPS) Level 24: 50,000 gold (+100,000 gold for VIPS) Level 25: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 26: Greek hat (+Portico_dionisio door for VIPS) Level 27: 100,000 gold (+200,000 gold for VIPS) Level 28: 100,000 gold (+200,000 gold for VIPS) Level 29: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 30: portico_halloween door (+Horus hat for VIPS) Level 31: 500,000 gold (+1,000,000 gold for VIPS) Level 32: 2 candies (+3 candies for VIPS) Level 33: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 34: New legendary pet- Sphinx (+new door for VIPS) Level 35: 10,000,000 gold (+40,000,000 for VIPS) Level 36: 20,000,000 gold (+80,000,000 for VIPS) Level 37: 10 gems (+20 gems for VIPS) Level 38: guardians guild manager (rare candy machine that make guardian animals to protect your tycoon and stables) (+hydra legendary creature for VIPS) '''Location of daily quests: •Puzzle Forest Zone - find the forest ranger - collect the amount of cans he tells you to and you will get XP points. •Spooky Halloween Zone - complete minigame and go to the other npc to the left of the spooky house, whatever points you get will be your XP points. •Dark Cave Zone - Use a pet with night vision, complete the small obby to get to the cauldron. The cauldron will ask for a spider, a crystal and a mushroom. Get a black widow and tap a mushroom and a crystal (you will see chests in your inventory to confirm). Take it back to the cauldron and it will give you XP points. •Tropical Sand Zone - Look for the pirate captain on a large rock in the water. He will give you a map to find the xp points. Press search and it will give you directions (keep pressing search to see how far away you are) then dig to obtain the points. •Candy Land Zone - Find the tourist flamingo. Take photos of objects or creatures until you get the number of points needed. (To check photo points, unequip the camera and click the see photos button on screen). •Polar Ridge Zone - Find the daily quest platform (to the right of the map). It will teleport you to the present obby. Complete to get points. More daily quests will get added in time.